


Femslash Ficlet #12: LOTRPS AU, NC-17

by Rubynye



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Minoan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set in the same Minoan AU universe as 'The Goddess-Kissed' .</p>
    </blockquote>





	Femslash Ficlet #12: LOTRPS AU, NC-17

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same Minoan AU universe as 'The Goddess-Kissed' .

With a last spasm, Sarah subsided into the pillows; with a last tingle-hard suck to Sarah's nipple, Liv pulled away and sat up, smile bright in the lamplit dimness of Sarah's chamber. Liv looked as beautiful clad in golden lamplight and damp night-dark hair as she ever had in her anklets and arm-rings dancing the bull in the sunlight, and Sarah once more thought she must wake from this splendid dream of having a bull-dancer in her chamber, in her bed, in her arms.

But Liv was no dream, but a woman of blood and bone and hot firm flesh sleek beneath Sarah's hands. "Oh, but let me breathe a moment," Sarah gasped, her limbs still leaden. "But a moment, or two. You have stolen all my breath."

Liv grinned wide, teeth shining, eyes like spangled fragments of night sky. "Just you lie still, my Lady Sarah, and I'll show you a bull-girl's trick." She turned from under Sarah's hands, and Sarah could but gasp and watch, as Liv leaned away from her, lamplight glinting off her shiny scars, displaying her round warm-tinted rump as she rose on her knees. Sarah watched as Liv slid down onto her belly, as she wriggled back lithe as the Goddess' sacred snakes, and thought to say, 'I'm but a Palace-lady, I'm no bull-dancer, I cannot match you in grace and movement, nor even come near.'

But she said naught, mouth too slack with wonder for words as Liv undulated her long sleek back and slid her hips back, hair a river of inky silk along the bed, long leg arched over Sarah's hip. Liv pushed and their bodies met, sliding slickly hot together, and the sharp pleasure shocked a cry from Sarah's throat. "Now give me your hands," Liv commanded huskily, and though Sarah would have reached to stroke her hips and her back she held them out; Liv grasped them, braced herself against that hold, and writhed, rubbing hard and hot, and Sarah's sight caught fire with the pleasure of it.

"So we dance in bed of nights," Liv told her, already gasping; as Sarah clung to Liv's strong hands, back arching, driving her head into her pillow as she rose on the tide of pleasure, she thought, 'who else but a bull-leaper might show me such a dance?'


End file.
